


Devotion

by fenfyre (Jace)



Series: The Poetry Of Ideas [10]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Top!Jean, bottom!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace/pseuds/fenfyre
Summary: Jean and Eren have been dating for a while but there are still a lot of things they need to try and even more they have to learn about each other, it seems.





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Ok but jean topping for the first time, finding out Eren is actually just a needy ol' sub is my kink

"Oh come on", Eren sighed, hips swaying left to right in a slow, tantalizing rhythm that caught Jean's attention more surely than the low purr of his voice. "You know how this works, don't act like some virgin."

Jean let out a slow breath, tongue sliding out to run along his lower lip. Yes, of course he had done this before, used his fingers to slowly soften and stretch and prepare ... himself. He had never gotten the chance or even been interested in trying it on somebody else, always happy to relax and enjoy the ride. Until Eren had asked him to switch things up for a change, bring something new into the bedroom he’d claimed.

So in some sense of the word, however peculiar the thought, he was still virginal when it came to opening up someone else, preparing them for him instead of the other way around. The mechanics were the same he was almost sure, and still...

"Jean", Eren added, this time with more heat behind the single syllable and Jean snapped back into the moment. The moment where he had just slathered the fingers of one hand with more lube than strictly necessary and then froze before he could even touch Eren.

"Yeah, sorry ... I just..." A quiet sigh escaped Jean as he trailed off, eyes dipping down to take in the view of Eren on his hands and knees in front of him, ass turned up in an almost sinful angle, the slope of his spine arching beautifully. Finally Jean scooted closer, slipped between Eren's spread legs to run one hand up his flank, the skin under his fingers so hot and surprisingly soft.

"I haven't done this before, alright? And you said it's been a while since you have so ... let's go slow before you get hurt."

Jean could swear he caught an answering rumble, something that sounded like "Can't get hurt if you don't even do anything..." but at least Eren didn't protest openly anymore, just let him do what he needed to and that was enough to set Jean at ease just a bit more.

He'd imagined this sexier when him and Eren first talked about changing things up, had imagined himself as some kind of smooth Casanova seducing his boyfriend and making him moan and quiver with his fingers alone, drawing it out nice and long before even starting with the main event. Yet here he was, too nervous to even really start anything.

But Eren's low grumble had been right, Jean couldn't hurt him if he never even began. And as much as not hurting Eren was his goal, so was making him moan and quiver and that probably couldn't happen without touching him either. So Jean licked his lips again, let his free hand rest sweetly against Eren's side and touched his fingers, slowly, so very carefully, against the opening that was bared for him.

A shudder went through Eren's body at the simple touch, a sweet tension rippling through his muscles that Jean almost hadn't felt if not for the steadying palm pressed against his hip. He didn't know if it was the sudden, almost unexpected contact, the cold feeling of the lube against his hot, sensitive hole or something else entirely, but Jean still hummed a soothing noise, rubbing his thumb across warm skin in a slow, languid rhythm.

"It's okay", he mumbled, more to assure himself than Eren, who had stopped trembling by then and instead breathed deeply, evenly. The sound was soft and calming. "It's okay, I'll be careful..."

Still unsure but a little bit more confident Jean started swirling two fingers around the opening, spreading the lube and massaging the muscles in a way he enjoyed whenever he was in the mood to take it easy and go slow, to really enjoy the preparation. He wanted Eren to enjoy this as well, wanted him to enjoy every single second of Jean pleasuring him. And even though they were different people with different tastes this was still as good a point as any to start. If anything Jean tried did not work for his boyfriend he would let Jean know.

So for the next few minutes Jean took his time, massaging the opening and slowly coaxing the muscles to relax without ever even dipping as much as a fingertip inside. Feeling the tension seep away and the clenched hole slowly relaxing under his soft treatment was as rewarding as the small shudders going through Eren now and again, the pretty hitches in his otherwise even breathing.

Something about the loving, circular, rhythmic motion was almost hypnotic and Jean lost himself in the movement of his own fingers, attention tuning in on Eren as he kept up the sweet, teasing rubbing. Until Eren shifted his weight, not enough to pull away from Jean's touch but enough to jostle him a little as he looked over his shoulder, hot eyes meeting Jean.

"You need a map or something?", he huffed but there wasn't just annoyance and impatience in those words. Jean could make out a minute tremble in his intonation, the slightest hitch when Jean's fingers slowed their even movement. He swirled his fingers around one more time, adding some more pressure and liking the soft, relaxed state of the once tightly clenched muscles.

Slowly dipping the tip of one finger inside he smirked at Eren, at the adorable bravado he put up that might just crumble sooner rather than later.

"I think I'm good", he answered as he slid in to the first knuckle and wiggled his fingertip a little. Eren was tight. Much tighter than Jean was whenever he opened himself up, but there were no signs of pain in his expression or the way his body quivered under the intrusion. Jean took that as a good sign and pulled the finger out again, swirling it around before dipping inside once more.

Eren let out a low breath and turned around again, head falling forward on another, longer exhale, his hips canting upward just a bit. A touch of surrender in his otherwise cocky, demanding attitude. A sign of trust that Jean lapped up greedily, wiggling his finger deeper.

Eren's insides squeezed around him hot and tight and even though they were still far from preparing him enough Jean couldn't help but let his mind wander, imagining how that soft, tight heat would feel like wrapped around his cock. The thought made him twitch in his boxer briefs, bulge jumping as if demanding more and even though Jean would not describe himself as a very patient lover he pushed his own needs aside for the moment and instead focused on Eren's.

With how many times Eren had taken wonderful care of him and satisfied every demand, no matter how greedy, he deserved to be taken care of with just as much attention to detail this time.

"How does it feel?", Jean hummed because ignoring his own needs, no matter how right it was, proved to be hard after getting doted on for most of their relationship. Maybe focusing on Eren and how things were for him would help him a little in that regard.

Eren took a soft breath that stuttered just a little, swaying his hips from left to right as if unsure how to judge the unusual feeling that must have grown somewhat unfamiliar to him in the years he hadn't indulged in this.

"Weird...", he finally answered but when Jean pushed his finger a little deeper he let out a soft, pretty noise and moved his hips back against the intrusion. "But good. Hot..."

Jean's cock jumped again at the whispered words and on the next careful thrust he dared to push his finger all the way inside, letting his knuckle rest against the slowly relaxing opening. Looking down he found the sight strangely ... pretty. How that flushed, glistening hole opened up to take what he pushed inside ... it made him understand why Eren loved watching himself fuck Jean so much. The sight of part of him sinking into Eren's accepting body was exhilarating.

"Gonna get hotter", he promised because he intimately knew the difference between a single finger and a hard cock shoved up inside, knew that Eren must have also still remembered when he pulled back and a soft, breathy moan escaped his boyfriend. Those were the noises he was looking for, that he'd wanted to draw out of Eren before they even started. And he already got it while fucking a single finger into him. How would Eren sound when Jean used two, three? His impatiently throbbing cock?

Swallowing down what he could of his excitement Jean instead tried to focus on the work of his fingers again. Massaging down the sensitive stretch of skin between hole and balls with a nimble thumb made Eren twitch, especially so when Jean paired it with the languid thrusts of his finger. It was a move Jean enjoyed when done to him and he was pleased to find out Eren was into it as well. Maybe he was better equipped for this than he'd first thought.

"Feels good, huh?", he hummed, already knowing the answer as he pushed deep and curled his finger, rubbed his thumb in circular motions across lube slick skin, then pressed down harder until Eren twitched violently.

"F-fuck..."

The curse was little more than a shocked whisper, the surprise so sweet in Eren's voice as Jean continued teasing his prostate from the inside and outside.

Maybe it was a little mean, giving him this kind of intensity this quickly and without warning at that but Jean didn't regret anything. Not when he curled his finger even more, increased the pressure of his thumb and made Eren _whine_.

"Holy shit ... Jean, what..." It trailed off into another whimper and when Jean finally let up and released the pressure he was smirking and very satisfied with himself already. And they were only just getting started.

"You want more?", he asked as he pulled out his finger and returned to soothing circular rubbing motions across that pretty, fluttering hole. Under his touches Eren squirmed, couldn't decide whether to push back into the feeling or pull away from it now and give himself a break. In the end he bowed his spine, tilted his hips and allowed himself to sink from his hands low onto his elbows, resting a cheek against the pillows.

"Yeah...", he sighed and when even his knees drifted apart just a bit further Jean was more than convinced. He really could pull this off, could make Eren feel as wonderfully debauched and hopelessly aroused as his boyfriend made him feel all the time. He knew what felt good and what didn't, what might work on Eren and what might not and he would make good use of his extensive knowledge and experience of being in Eren's position, even if this role in particular was entirely new to him.

The next time Jean pushed into his boyfriend with slow, steady movements he used two fingers to spread him open, sliding and wiggling deeper with every patient thrust. The muscles were still incredibly tight around him, squeezing his fingers together as Jean gently moved inside, Eren's breathing becoming more laboured and hands fisting in the sheets...

Jean stilled the movement of his fingers, ran his hand up and down Eren's side to soothe him a little, to help him let go of the tension twitching through his muscles.

"Does it hurt?", he asked because that was the last thing he wanted to do, the sole reason why he'd even been hesitant to try this in the first place. But Eren soon dispersed his worries as he rocked back against the intrusion, tight, greedy hole taking more of Jean's fingers.

"No...", he moaned and even though he did sound tense it was not because he was feeling any discomfort. On the contrary. And with the next, breathless syllable Jean felt his cock throb again:

"Please..."

"Oh fuck", Jean cursed, heart thumping heavy against his ribcage as he struggled to take in the fact that Eren had just begged him for something. Proud, cocky, confident Eren who teased and taunted him relentlessly in bed before turning Jean's entire world upside down ... that Eren had just begged him for ... for what?

Jean could be mean now, could pay all the naughty little whispers and velveteen laughs back in kind, ask Eren just what he wanted and tell him to ask nicely but ... he didn't want to. If this was the first time Eren felt comfortable enough to show him that side of his Jean didn't want to punish him by teasing him about it and demanding he make himself even more vulnerable.

No. He would honour the trust that gave him such a rush receiving. He would give Eren everything he asked for. And some things he didn’t.

"Okay...", he nodded, voice thick before he swallowed, his free hand finding its place steadying Eren's hip again. "Whatever you want just ... just let me know when something's not good, yeah?"

A tiny, breathy noise of agreement that inexplicably made Jean want to weep with joy but he swallowed the feeling for now and instead soothed a thumb across Eren's hip.

"I'll give you more, yeah? Just ... relax for me."

This time he didn't wait long enough for Eren to answer before he began moving his fingers again, carefully wiggling them, crooking and scissoring, rubbing against Eren's soft, hot insides to help the muscles loosen before dipping deeper. He did not stop the slide of his fingers before they were completely buried and Eren let out a hot little whimper as they came to a stop, knuckles resting against his opening.

"F-fuck...", Eren breathed, voice shaky even as he swayed his hips experimentally, making Jean's fingers shift inside him. "Feels ... good. Really good..."

God, he sounded hot like that. Already so sweet and helpless, trusting Jean so completely to take care of him. Again, something Jean could tease him about if he really wanted to but even though Eren never got tired of calling Jean all kinds of naughty things when he was the one in charge and made Jean beg him for more, this was different. So Jean smiled instead of purring about what a needy little thing Eren was and began rubbing along the soft inner walls, searching for the spot he had already teased earlier.

He had to pull out a bit again until he found it, pressing against it only to see Eren shudder, hear his laboured breaths and quiet curses and those sweet, sweet moans. Quiet and bitten back like he didn't want Jean to hear them but didn't quite succeed in muffling them either. Jean would draw them out, would make Eren moan and scream with abandon. Would give him so much pleasure he couldn't even think about wanting to hide any of it from Jean anymore.

"That's good too, huh?", he hummed, rubbing his fingers back and forth and making Eren squirm and give a shaky nod before burying his face back against the pillows. They might have to do something about that later, it wouldn't do for Eren to keep hiding forever. But now Jean continued the careful but increasingly bolder movement of his fingers.

He took his sweet time. Not to tease Eren or frustrate him, but to really make sure his boyfriend was being prepared as gently and pleasantly as possible. Slowly thrusting and teasing and stretching before so very carefully beginning to work a third finger into him, always watching his reactions closely and running a gentle palm across warm, damp skin.

As Jean worked three fingers deep into him and the pressure grew Eren let out a wonderfully needy little noise, moaning and keening for Jean to keep going, to keep giving him more and Jean couldn't do anything but oblige.

Picking up the pace Jean began to thrust into Eren more quickly, curling his fingertips with each slide into him until he was fucking Eren on his fingers, working him open in a quick and satisfying rhythm that had Eren grab the pillow with both hands and bite into it to muffle his own cries and moans of need.

Jean still heard them though and even muffled the noises were music to his ears, just as beautiful as the way Eren's spine arched and thighs trembled. With a low rumble he buried his fingers deep, the thrust rough and jostling Eren's already unstable body even further as his boyfriend cried out with need.

As much as Jean enjoyed spreading Eren on his fingers and making him moan and whimper for it, his own cock kept twitching and throbbing, boxer briefs already showingma big spot damp with precome and he wanted ... but first he had to check if Eren wanted it as well, if he was ready for Jean to really take him now. They could keep this up for hours if needed, the last thing Jean wanted was to take things too far too fast. Though maybe this was enough for him now as well and in that case Jean wouldn't protest.

So he stilled the movement of his fingers, didn't even curl them inside or scissor them to loosen Eren's muscles further and instead kept them as still as possible as he leaned forward far enough to press a sweet kiss against the warm skin between Eren's shoulder blades.

"Eren...", he murmured, low and intimate as he closed his eyes, breathed in the scent of salty sweat and earth and home. No matter how their roles played out, if he was the one underneath his boyfriend or they flipped their usual script, Eren's scent would always work to calm and ground him, to make him breathe with ease and trust that whatever they did together would turn out just fine. More than fine, even. Wonderful.

"Eren, I want you. Are you..."

"Yes", came the whispered answer before he could even finish his question. The trembling voice of his boyfriend was still a bit muffled against the pillows but the word was still easy to make out. "Yes Jean, please. Please ... fuck me..."

Jean groaned, a dark sound from deep within his chest. Eren begging was already too much to take but Eren begging to get fucked? That was enough to fry his brain.

The loosened muscles around his fingers squeezed him tight and Eren let out a happy little moan as he dared to rhythmically work Jean's fingers in a most teasing, enticing way. If Jean hadn't been set on fucking Eren already this would have convinced him easily enough.

His hips strained forward all on their own until he could rub his still clothed erection against Eren's ass. Before he even knew what he was doing he was slowly pulling out his fingers and grabbing Eren's hips with his lube slick hand so he could slot the hard line of his cock between Eren's cheeks and rut against him, each aborted thrust dragging along is boyfriend's sensitive hole.

They were so close to getting what they actually wanted, what they needed. The teasing friction of Jean's cock between Eren's cheeks already incredibly hot, especially when Jean shifted his hands to grab those cheeks and push them together even more. Eren gasped at the feeling, at the simple, naughty gesture that had a commanding air, something possessive and dirty.

It wasn't enough though, rubbing his still clothed cock between Eren's cheeks, no matter how beautifully his boyfriend gasped and quivered. Jean could give them more, give them what they were both craving. Could just pull down his boxer briefs and free his aching cock, push his head against Eren's opening and in ... in ... in...

But he didn't. Not like this.

After one last slow, indulgent thrust he pulled back from the enticing squeeze of Eren's cheeks, shifting backwards until their only contact were Jean's hands wandering back to Eren's hips.

"What the ... Jean!", came the confused protest as Eren tried to strain backwards, move after him. But Jean's hands held him steady. Before his boyfriend could protest further, maybe curse him for stopping or demand he continue or, and that thought made Jean's heart still skip, beg for him to continue, Jean spoke up.

"Turn around", he said, more plea than order despite the words he chose. "I want to see you. Your face."

There was hesitation in the way Eren's minute wiggling stilled and he didn't move for a long moment, then started turning only slowly. Jean considered helping him along, grabbing his hips and flipping him over, but he didn't want Eren to feel like any kind of control was taken from him.

All of this, letting Jean finger him open, showing him vulnerability and begging for more, all of it was Eren's decision. He had to decide to follow Jean's plea for himself as well.

But even though his movements were halting at times when he turned, in the end he still sat back to look at Jean, caught in a strange position halfway between sitting up and lying back, waiting. Looking at Jean with questioning eyes. And even though they had known each other since they were kids and been dating for years, Jean still couldn't entirely place the meaning behind that expression.

So when it was his turn to move he did so slowly, ever so slowly, always ready to fall still and stop all of this should Eren just say the word. Because no matter how enthusiastic he had seemed before, this somehow felt different. More serious and intimate than when they hadn't been able to look at each other.

But Eren didn't raise a hand to stop him, didn't breathe a single word to indicate he wasn't comfortable with what was about to happen. And when Jean leaned forward and gently pushed their lips together in a sweet kiss Eren reacted immediately, met him halfway with slow, loving movements and a sigh so quiet Jean almost didn't catch it.

His hand found Eren's chest then, surprised by how it was heaving with heavy breaths when he pressed a palm against it and carefully pushed Eren back. There was no real pressure behind the push, more of gentle nudge to indicate where he wanted his boyfriend to go. It was still Eren's decision entirely to follow the impulse and lean back, let himself sink into the mattress and lay his head back onto the pillows.

They were still kissing when Eren was splayed out below him, pliant and soft with his legs bent slightly and his arms helplessly thrown out at his sides, still moving against Jean's lips with a slow reverie they hadn't indulged in for quite a while.

When it was Eren fucking him their encounters were hot and fast and feverish more often than not, both of them biting and clawing and grunting, giving and taking with a sense of desperate urgency. It was only sometimes that they took it this slow and really indulged in these kinds of sweet, loving touches.

Now though it came to Jean more naturally than anything else ever had and he didn’t even try to hold himself back as he kept kissing Eren and reached up to grab one of their pillows with the hand that wasn’t resting gently against his boyfriend’s chest.

"Here", he breathed when they parted with a soft noise, Eren's eyes fluttering open only slowly as Jean sat back and let his hand trail down Eren's body, along his heaving chest and the hard muscles of his abdomen, foregoing the length of his cock weeping precome into his happy trail and tapping his fingertips against Eren's hips instead.

"Sit on this. It'll be easier."

Hesitation again as Eren eyed the pillow like it was out to personally attack him. Now that they had stopped for a moment the mindless need had subsided a little and doubt was slowly creeping back in, Jean could see it. But it wasn't enough for Eren to call this off. So after a moment he nodded and shifted so Jean could slide the pillow under his ass.

Jean could see the hitch in Eren's breathing, the small but noticeable irregularity in the way his chest moved as his position was altered, making his legs drift apart and his pelvis tilt up just so. It made him look even more unsure for all but a moment and Jean didn't like the spark of what could have been either nerves or real fear in his eyes.

So he leaned down for another kiss, this one just as soft as before but a little bit deeper, distracting Eren in the sweetest of ways as he shifted and slowly slid between Eren's spread legs. Both of his hands found his boyfriend's thighs, massaging them lovingly as they spread even further apart for him, Eren's body already demanding more and obviously reacting to the way Jean treated it while Eren's mind still tried to find some kind of catch in what they were doing, maybe even a reason to call it off completely.

But Eren wouldn't have asked for this during some quiet moment they had found for themselves a few days ago, if he was not ready to try it. And even though they could stop, could always just stop if that was what either of them needed, Jean got the impression Eren didn't want to stop. Not with the way his legs spread open and his body relaxed back into the soft surface of their mattress.

Still he had to make sure. Eren always made sure with him before doing anything, it was only decent. When they parted again, Jean's tongue flicking across Eren's damp lips in a teasing little motion and he smiled down at his boyfriend whose eyes were screwed shut, breaths coming shallow and more quickly. Jean furrowed his brows.

"You okay?", he asked, voice so low and careful he wasn't even sure if Eren heard him at first. Until his boyfriend let out a slow breath and blinked his eyes open. There was no fear shimmering in them even though some doubt still remained as he looked up at Jean. Then he nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good ... I just ... I don't know. Sorry."

"Hey...", Jean hummed, nudging his nose against Eren's who twitched a little at the sweet touch but then leaned into it, brushing his cheek against Jean's in an entirely too adorable little show of affection. "No need to be sorry. It can be scary, I know that. So if you want to wait or changed your mind or..."

"No!", Eren interrupted him with surprising force, pressing his palms against Jean's naked chest to push him back a bit, to look at him more sternly with a harsh certainty in his expression. "No, I want this! I'm not backing out now, not after what you..."

The words trailed off as Eren seemed to become unsure of how to end the sentence but it was still good to see that spark of the stubborn idiot Jean loved so dearly. He knew how a lot of it was bravado that tended to melt away when it was just the two of them and still it was so utterly and irrevocably Eren that Jean couldn't help but greet the sudden flare of it with a kind of fondness.

"I'm not saying we have to stop. Just that we can if you need to. I could go back to fingering you, see how long it takes me to make you come like that..."

Jean wondered if Eren was like himself and could come just from having his hole played with. It surely would be an interesting little experiment he wouldn't mind conducting. And if his boyfriend needed some more time to work up to this Jean could start with his research right now. Reach down between Eren's legs and wiggle his fingers back inside. Watch his boyfriend's face this time as he teased his prostate and stretched him open.

Eren didn't seem opposed to that suggestion either, judging by the way he trembled and grabbed the sheets with both hands, his cock jumping between them. They had all night for Jean to play with his hole, maybe even use some of their smaller toys if Eren didn't feel ready for the real thing yet. But then again, maybe reminding him of how much he had enjoyed Jean's fingers just a few minutes ago would also remind him of how beautifully he'd begged for Jean's cock as well.

So Jean reached down between their bodies, pressing a mostly dry finger against Eren's still lubed ass that was so easily accessible in this position. Rubbing against it just to be a tease, to remind him of how much fun they had. How much fun they could still have, no matter what Eren decided now.

"Could just continue where we left off, hm? You seemed to enjoy yourself..."

A shuddering moan as Jean carefully pressed into the loosened opening, not daring to push too far without lubing up again first. But the sensation seemed to be just enough to make Eren shiver, eyes fluttering closed as his head tilted back. A wonderful show of submission.

Maybe that was just what Eren needed to let go and allow himself to enjoy these kinds of things? Some sweet, reassuring words and a finger up his ass.

"No...", he gasped, body twisting and sheets still gripped tight and Jean pulled back immediately, took his hands off Eren's body and shifted backwards, willing to give Eren all the space he needed. He should not have pushed this, no matter the signals he had gotten, he should have...

"I don't want that now. I want you, Jean. I really do. I'm ready, I promise, I just..."

"Just what?"

Jean shifted closer again, carefully leaning forward so he could get a good look at Eren's face. His boyfriend's eyes were still closed, lips parted around slowly calming gasps. When his eyelids fluttered open and he blinked up at Jean he carried both hesitation and that all too familiar determination in his expression. A strange mixture only someone like Eren could make work. It was the determination to be vulnerable, no matter how daunting, a strength in that decision Jean couldn't help but admire with everything he had.

"It's scary", Eren admitted, voice barely louder than a whisper.

Something in the way he said it, in the way he looked up at Jean when the words left his lips, broke Jean’s heart just a little bit.

“It’s scary but I want it. With you.”

But that right there, that scared little confession, healed Jean right up again. Because he knew that whatever Eren needed him to do to feel safe in this, Jean could and would do in a heartbeat. He’d do whatever it took to make his boyfriend enjoy this experience and Eren had to know that, right? He wouldn’t have asked Jean, wouldn’t even have considered trusting him with this, otherwise.

Still, there was something that gave Jean pause.

“You … you have done this before though, right?”

Because he could understand nerves and insecurities flaring up at the most inopportune moments, he could understand hesitation and even fear. But Eren being entirely new to all of this would explain so much, would make his hesitation even more understandable.

After a moment of contemplation though Eren nodded.

“I have, a few times. But he … it wasn’t very good.”

Jean had to try very, very hard not to recoil at those words, blinking in surprise as he stared down at his boyfriend. Eren had never mentioned that before, only that he had some experience but that it was quite a while ago and he’d like to try again. But this, this almost sounded like...

“Shit, Eren. You should have told me! Do you … we should take a break. Talk about this. And...”

“No”, Eren interrupted, moving to prop himself up on his elbows, making Jean lean back to give him space. Considering what he had just insinuated he seemed very calm, almost suspiciously so. “He wasn’t violent or anything, I didn’t get hurt. It just wasn’t … fun. I didn’t like it.”

Jean felt his brows furrow at that. They really should have had a conversation about all this before jumping right into it and having to pause halfway through. It would have saved them from a lot of weird breaks and confusion.

“But I know it will be fun”, Eren continued with a smile, reaching up to drag gentle fingertips along Jean’s cheek and the shape of his jaw. “And that I’ll like it. With you.”

Jean swallowed, finding himself endlessly moved by the immense trust held in that simple statement, admiring Eren even more for it.

“I just need to get over these stupid thoughts. They keep popping up and I … I’m sorry.”

“No being sorry”, Jean hummed again, leaning into the gentle, reassuring touch of Eren’s fingers against his face.

Now that he actually knew what he was dealing with, that it wasn’t just some kind of diffuse, maybe irrational fear of the unknown or unfamiliar on Eren’s part, he had a few ideas how to help disperse all these worries.

That could have been helped along simply by talking about it earlier, yes. But this was how it turned out and the situation was not unsalvageable by far.

“You’re right, you know? I’m gonna make this real fun for you, make you forget all about that other asshole”, he murmured, dipping down to run his nose along the tempting line of Eren’s throat. His boyfriend let out a soft noise, leaning his head back to grant him better access when Jean started peppering kisses along the sensitive skin.

“Oh yeah?”, he hummed back, one of his hands finding their way into Jean’s hair and then he let himself be pushed back into the mattress, going with the motion of Jean’s body with ease.

“Yeah. Why don’t you tell me more about why you think you’ll like it with me.”

Maybe if Eren couldn’t stop thinking about what went wrong the last time with that other guy it might help him to think about Jean instead and why things would go better this time around. For now it made Eren laugh at least and that was a good start in Jean’s book.

“Really? You just want me to compliment you, you dick”, Eren snickered but there was a slightly breathless quality to his words and his fingers kept carding through Jean’s hair just the same. It was a nice feeling paired with the beautiful sound of his boyfriend’s quiet laughter.

“Humour me”, Jean rumbled before carefully sinking his teeth into the exposed skin of Eren’s throat, nipping him gently and making him groan.

“Okay...” It was a pretty little gasp and Jean sucked on the skin a little, leaving a faint pink mark before moving a bit to the right and starting over.

“Okay so … that thing you did earlier. With your fingers. When you prepped me. That was … so much better than with him.”

“Was it?”, Jean hummed curiously, pausing his licking and sucking for a moment only to resume it soon after.

“Yeah. You were all slow and it was so intense, like you actually had fun doing it. He just … rushed through it like a chore.”

Jean hummed a low, pleased noise against Eren’s throat, then leaned back to take in his work. The faint bruises looked pretty against tan skin and he shifted to look up at Eren. Something still wasn’t right.

“Don’t talk about him”, he added leaning down for a quick peck to Eren’s jaw. “Tell me why I’m awesome instead.”

First Eren laughed and playfully swatted at him but then Jean noticed the shimmer in his eyes, like maybe he got where Jean was coming from. Settling back down Eren reached up to run both his palms down Jean’s back, pulling him closer so they were almost resting on top of each other. Then he slid both hands even lower until he could grab Jean’s ass and squeeze. That was enough to make Jean’s cock, having softened a bit during their little conversation, stand at full attention again.

“I never thought I’d be one of the guys who can come just from having their ass played with”, Eren admitted, his breath hot against the side of Jean’s face as he leaned up to whisper in his ear. “Turns out nobody ever fingered me like you did.”

And just like that Jean figured out just how weak he was for these kinds of compliments as well. He loved being called pretty in bed, loved it when Eren went on and on about what a cute slut he was, how nice he felt, how good he looked. How well he sucked cock or what a good boy he was taking Eren.

Apparently his weak spot for being told nice things also extended to him taking a more dominant role. He shivered, shifted his weight. Allowed Eren to grind their hard cocks together with slow, teasing motions while his boyfriend kept talking in hushed, hot whispers.

"You're so sweet, baby. So thorough. Make me feel so safe and take such good care of me..."

It didn't matter that by now Eren's voice had dipped into something hot and teasing, that he was mostly continuing to rile Jean up. Because saying these things accomplished just what Jean hoped it would. Eren started to focus on them, on Jean and on getting him more excited, forgetting all about that other guy and his bad experiences the more naughty words he got to whisper.

This was something Eren was more than familiar with, making Jean groan with just his words and that was a nice side effect as well.

Jean enjoyed the hushed praises for a bit longer, allowed Eren to grind up against him and moved his own hips in the slow rhythm while Eren got back in the mood all on his own, putting that filthy mouth of his to good use.

"Also...", Eren whispered at one point, already sounding lost in arousal again as he squeezed Jean's ass he was so familiar with. "Your ... your cock, it's ... really nice..."

Jean didn't know if he wanted to snicker at the comment or bite his lips to stifle a groan. Eren paying him compliments about his skill with his fingers and the sweet, caring way he treated his boyfriend was already wonderful but he was always a slut for hearing nice things about his body. And now with his boyfriend underneath him, palming at his ass, that had an even more interesting impact.

"Yeah?", he rumbled, burying his nose in the thick, dark hair behind the delicate shape of Eren's ear. "What about it?" Under him Eren squirmed, spine bowing as he strained up against Jean's body hovering above him, a light, teasing laugh escaping him.

"It's just so ... pretty. Love playing with it. Bet it feels so nice ... inside..."

Jean grinned at that. He knew Eren liked his cock, loved to stroke and lick and tease it. But he never considered Eren might also be fantasizing about it slowly sinking into him...

"Oh ... you want my cock inside you, hm?", he hummed back, grinding his hips against Eren's, making him gasp and chuckle, a hot little noise that told Jean he wanted more. "Could just ... slide it in right now ... fill you up..."

"Fuck, Jean..." A quiet, heated moan that made Jean's skin prickle with arousal. He reached down to finally pull his boxer briefs out of the way, letting his cock bounce free from the confines, slapping wetly against Eren's taut abdomen.

"You're already so soft and slick, all ready for me..."

A low, needy keen as Jean shifted lower, dared to bring himself into position, nudge his tip against the easily yielding opening. For a moment he considered reaching for the lube again, just to make sure. But Eren was already well prepared and his own cock was entirely soaked with his own precome at this point, having waited so long for this moment. Any more slickness might make it harder instead of easier.

So he kept still, except for a slow, teasing back and forth of his cock along Eren's entrance. His boyfriend trembled with need, thighs twitching and mouth falling open around gasping groans. He wanted this, wanted it badly. Just as badly as Jean wanted to thrust, wanted to push inside and revel in the tight, hot squeeze he'd already been blessed with feeling around his fingers.

"Such a sweet little hole", he purred, enjoying the way Eren squirmed for him, sight just gorgeous. "Bet it needs a nice stretch, needs to feel me inside..."

"Jean, I..."

The lost, slightly slurred tone made Jean's cock jump between his fingers and even though he hadn't planned to tease Eren about any of this his resolution was weakened a bit when he heard the needy sound of Eren’s voice.

"Yes, love?"

A noise like a sob, Eren's hands scrambling to pull him closer, to make him go through with it and slide his cock inside already, but Jean didn't budge just yet.

"Fuck me!" Came the desperate whine in the end as Eren tried to wiggle his hips back, just as needy and desperate for it as Jean had wanted to see him. With his mind entirely shut off, intrusive thoughts about his past all but forgotten as he followed the greedy commands of his body.

He was gorgeous like that, all sweet and relaxed and pliant, lips parted and eyes glassy. Jean felt his dick spurt even more precome at the sight, additional slickness preparing Eren even better for him.

"I need it", Eren continued his whining, still trying to wiggle and shift his way onto Jean's cock who always backed up before anything could happen, too entranced in the way his boyfriend behaved for him. He smirked, licked his lips.

"You think it's gonna be fun? That you'll like it with me?"

"Fuck yeah!" The curse left Eren with such an energy and determination that Jean would have laughed had it not been this hot. "You're perfect, just come here and ... and give it to me, fuck..."

No matter how much Jean had enjoyed teasing his boyfriend just a little bit when he was this out of it, this beautifully needy, that was enough now. He wanted to make Eren even more desperate for him, wanted him to really lose himself in his arousal, not actually torture him.

So Jean shifted his weight, grabbed one of Eren's thighs and pushed forward.

Eren let out a beautiful wail that shifted into a drawn out groan and ended with a tiny, breathless gasp. Jean didn't pause, didn't give him too much a chance to get used to the slow but steady intrusion, only kept sliding in, in, in ... even though the sudden tight heat made his own head swim and had him worrying his lower lip between his teeth long before he could rest his hips against Eren's inviting ass.

When he was fully sheathed though he paused, reaching up to brush his knuckles along Eren's brightly flushed cheek, gently checking in with him.

"Still okay?", he whispered, finding himself breathless as well and shifting his weight slightly. At first Eren only let out another low curse, moving his hands so he could claw along Jean's back as he struggled to suck in even breaths. But at least he didn't seem pained, didn't seem like he regretted begging Jean for this.

After a moment of breathless silence Eren hummed a quiet noise of agreement, hands gliding further up Jean's back so he could dig his fingers into Jean's shoulders.

Jean moved easily with the way Eren tried to pull him down, came to rest both elbows at the sides of Eren's head who sighed another soft noise and wasted no time curling up to bury his face in Jean's neck. His breath was hot and slow but even and Jean took the tickle of it against his skin as a good sign, moving to cup the back of Eren's head with one hand ever so gently.

It was a strange position he wasn't quite used to, feeling his boyfriend tremble under him, being the one to hold Eren close as he got used to the feeling of Jean inside him. All of it was so new in a way that made Jean's head spin just a little. Or maybe that was the feeling of Eren's muscles clenching tight around his cock, squeezing and milking him already with their rhythmic flutter.

"Tell me if it hurts", he added after another quiet moment because even though he could see or feel no signs of discomfort and pain now he couldn't see Eren's face anymore and that always made it harder to tell how his boyfriend felt. Especially because Jean relied on how expressive he was to read him as easily as he usually did.

But with his face still buried against Jean's neck, breathing deeply, Eren shook his head, clawed his fingers into Jean's shoulders.

"Doesn't", he mumbled, voice muffled but still easy enough to understand. "Just ... a lot..."

Jean hummed thoughtfully, carded his fingers through dark hair. He could sympathize with that and he would make sure to wait for however long Eren needed him to. No matter how tight and hot and wonderful his boyfriend felt wrapped around his cock, no matter how much he looked forward to taking Eren, to showing him that this wasn't just scary and intense but also incredibly good and a whole lot of fun if done right. Jean knew he could make this great for them, could make it amazing. But not yet.

"Hey, you were the one who wanted my dick", he teased sweetly, nudging his nose against Eren's temple who sighed his exasperation into Jean's neck in turn.

"Jean..."

"Just kidding. Take your time. Lemme know when you want more."

A shaky sigh, trembling hands gliding down his spine to come rest in the small of his back, Eren's body shifting underneath him, muscles squeezing him tight and he writhed. Jean grunted, fingers grabbing Eren's hair but quickly letting go again.

"Always want you", Eren admitted, almost sounding dreamy as he pressed warm, damp lips against Jean's throat, nibbling lightly. "Feels so good but ... just a moment."

Gritting his teeth against the need to start moving right that second, pull out and bury himself deep once more, Jean nodded. He wasn't a very patient lover, usually. But he could be whatever Eren needed him to be at that moment. Anything to make him forget all about that asshole who made him think bottoming was anything less than incredible.

Thinking of that asshole, though...

"Talk to me", Jean mumbled, turning his head to place a sweet kiss against Eren's temple. "How does it feel? Right now, what's it like?"

A sound like a small, amused laugh and Jean couldn't help but smirk a bit himself.

"You just want ... to get more compliments", Eren giggled into his neck, such an adorable, breathless noise that Jean kissed him again and again, along his temple and across his cheekbone until he pulled Eren's head back enough to plant the lightest of kisses right against those pretty lips.

"Maybe", he grinned and rolled his hips just a little bit, giving Eren the tiniest movement and still making him gasp, eyelids fluttering for a moment at the unexpected sensation. "Humour me."

Eren caught himself again quickly enough, lower lip stuck between his teeth as he let out a slow, beautiful sigh. When his eyes focused on Jean they were soft like the smile playing around his lips. There was a deep, gorgeous flush to his cheeks, a feverish glow that made him seem even softer, even happier to trust Jean with this. Seeing him this relaxed lifted a weight from Jean's shoulders he hadn't even been aware was there.

"It feels ... good", Eren repeated, still smiling as he looked up at Jean who shifted his weight once more, bringing just a bit more distance between them. "So nice and full and ... and hot. Didn't think it could feel..."

"Like what?", Jean prompted gently when Eren trailed off, head dipping back with a sigh. It did seem like Eren was taking to this rather well, enjoying this little moment of stillness and revelling in the feeling of Jean inside him. But it couldn't hurt to really make him concentrate on what this felt like with Jean, if only to keep his mind from drifting off again. He needed to stay here, in this moment, with Jean, to really make the most of what they were experiencing together.

"It's ... it's stupid", Eren chuckled even while his eyes fluttered closed and he squeezed his muscles around Jean, exploring the feeling even more. Jean let out a quiet moan when he was massaged in such a mean way, unable to do anything against it as Eren teased him but soon he was smirking again. Way too pleased with how much Eren seemed to enjoy himself already.

"I bet it's not stupid. Come on, tell me", Jean encouraged him, voice quiet and intimate between them as he leaned down to nudge his nose against Eren's.

When Eren's eyes opened he was wearing the softest smile, a little embarrassed, a little bashful and a whole lot of beautiful.

"You can't tease me about it", he laughed and the sound trickled off into a soft moan as Jean shifted and accidentally moved a little inside him, making both of them shudder with need. Eren would be ready for more soon. But first Jean wanted to get his answer.

"I promise I won't tease you."

For a moment he considered making this a pinky promise but that was a little too ridiculous while buried balls deep inside his boyfriend, the thought almost enough to make him laugh out loud. But Eren seemed to accept the promise either way, his smile becoming even more brilliant as he looked up at Jean.

"I feel ... really close to you right now", he breathed so quietly it was like he was nervous to admit this and might even hope for Jean to not understand him. But Jean understood. He understood every word.

And just like that Jean’s heart was melting. An incredible, overpowering, bone deep warmth flooding through his chest and spilling over into his veins to light up his entire body, leaving him pleasantly warm and tingling with the prick of tears in the corners of his eyes. He had to swallow around the sudden thickness in his throat before he could answer, blinking a few times to try and keep himself from starting to bawl like a child in the middle of fucking his boyfriend.

"I feel close to you, too", he admitted, voice cracking just a little but he didn't care. Not when Eren laughed and threw strong arms around his shoulders and pulled him down into a deep kiss full of warmth and love and happiness. If after a while their sliding lips tasted a bit salty neither of them said anything.

This right here, this warmth, the feeling of their bodies pressed so close together, this was what Jean had wanted to show to Eren. If Eren pulled back now and told him to stop and just cuddle him for the rest of the night Jean would be happy and content with the way things went.

But when they parted and Eren smiled at him, all brilliant and beautiful with his flushed cheeks and shining eyes, and whispered "Can we go on now?" well ... he sure didn't complain either.

So when Jean started to move he did so slowly, no matter how long he'd been waiting for this, no matter how brightly and urgently the arousal burned under his skin. This was about so much more than his own satisfaction, his own need. Above all else this was about Eren and this incredible, beautiful warmth between them, a warmth Jean wanted to contain for as long as possible.

The first thrust was smooth and languid, had Eren keening underneath him, fingers digging into his back and hips straining to meet his when Jean sank back into him, soft and slow and beautiful. A breathless stutter of his name when Jean paused for a moment, ran a gentle knuckle along Eren's jaw. Then repeated the motion of his hips just as slowly.

He wasn't doing anything fancy yet, just took his sweet time building a nice rhythm, figuring out how to tilt his hips to make Eren shiver and gasp, where to touch him to make him moan. Some thrusts had more force, some where as gentle as he could make them, sometimes he paused for a few breaths, just looking at Eren, running his hands over his boyfriend's quivering body.

It was a gentle exploration, comfortable and much needed for both of them. Eren slowly getting used to the feeling of someone moving inside him and enjoying it, Jean learning what felt good to Eren and himself, what he could do to make it even better. In a way both of them had left their comfort zones today, willing to try new things and trust that it would be worth it. But it turned out that in the end they could always be comfortable with each other.

After a while, when Eren's keening became more and more needy, his gasps and moans louder and louder as he tipped his head back and let his eyes flutter closed, Jean decided to change it up a little. He pressed a last, lingering kiss against the underside of Eren's jaw before shifting his weight to sit up, taking care he didn't slide out of Eren when he moved to kneel between his legs, still lodged deep inside, making him feel the shift.

"What...", Eren mumbled, bucking his hips and squirming in confusion but Jean grabbed his thighs, squeezed them gently before nudging them to wrap around his hips, Eren's ankles quickly locking behind the small of his back.

"I'm right here, not going anywhere", he promised, reaching up to press a palm against Eren's glowing cheek. His boyfriend hummed and leaned into it, eyes fluttering open to peek at him, all glassy and beautiful.

"Gonna make me feel good?", he smirked, an almost annoyingly attractive mischief in his voice, in his expression, as he relaxed again. Jean smirked back at him, trailing his fingers along Eren's jaw and down his throat, to the dip of his collarbone and even lower to playfully brush them against a nipple. Eren let out a shuddery sigh at the touch, eyes fluttering back closed.

He only liked his nipples played with when he was already really aroused so the way he reacted did make Jean feel a smug satisfaction, even though it wasn't surprising. He rocked his hips gently, timed the slow thrusts with the movement of his fingers, back and forth and trailing around until the nub was flushed and hard under his fingertips and Eren bowed his spine to present his chest in a sinful movement Jean suspected he wasn't even entirely aware of.

"Gonna make you feel amazing, baby", he whispered and repeated the process with the other nipple, teasing it to hardness in time with the gentle rocking motions of his hips, shallow, slow thrusts that had Eren writhing, hands having fallen away from Jean's back to fist in the sheets instead.

He looked gorgeous like that, the way his powerful body bent and shivered, muscles pulling tight and releasing. And when Jean let his gaze trail even lower, fingers still busy with Eren's tight nipples, his mouth all but watered when he caught sight of Eren's thick, twitching cock drooling glistening precome all over his abdomen.

He wanted to lean down and close his lips around it, wanted to taste it, suck until Eren spurted into his mouth ... but not now. Now he wanted to concentrate on debauching Eren without touching his dick. See how much more it could weep for him, how beautifully desperate his boyfriend would become when he got fucked like this, had his nipples and body played with but not his throbbing cock. Maybe he would start to beg again. Oh, how Jean hoped he would start to beg...

They might have to turn up the intensity for that, though. So Jean gave Eren's nipples one last, gentle pinch, making his boyfriend whimper and squirm, before letting his hands glide further down his body and grab both hips in a secure hold.

"Ready for more?", he asked, not really expecting Eren to decline but enjoying the question nonetheless. Because it made his boyfriend wiggle in the cutest way, shimmering eyes opening back up to look at him, the entire shape of his body so enticing Jean could barely hold back as it was. And still he waited for an answer, partly to make sure this was what Eren wanted, what would feel good for him right now, and partly just to tease both of them a little longer.

"Give it to me", Eren whispered, licking his lips in a way that made Jean want to chase that quick, clever tongue with his own. But he didn't lean forward to do that, only grabbed Eren's swaying hips harder and buried himself deep, deep inside with a forceful movement that made Eren's body jostle and his mouth fall open around a surprised but needy noise.

"Like that?", he grinned, his own voice starting to tremble with arousal as he repeated the motion, not even giving Eren a chance to answer before he fucked into him again, claiming his boyfriend with deep, rough thrusts that left him reeling.

Before it had been slow, sweet and exploratory. Both of them getting used to the new and unfamiliar sensations, learning what the other felt like when their roles were reversed like this. Now though, that Eren had a chance to learn what it felt like to be stretched open on Jean's cock and Jean knew just how to move to make him quiver, he went for the gold.

Eren's hips held still in a tight grip Jean began to all but pound into him, making him wail and cry out and throw his head back in ecstasy. It was the most satisfying thing Jean had ever seen, Eren squirming and cursing and hissing breathless demands for more ... it made him wonder why they didn't try this months ago.

And Eren felt so good inside, too. Relaxed enough to let Jean in easily, opening up for him like he was made for it and still squeezing him so tightly, gripping him hot and perfect, burying himself inside him all the more wonderful. It was a heady feeling, one that made Jean jittery with need and burning arousal as he grabbed Eren's hips harder, slammed himself home even deeper while his boyfriend cried out and gasped for more.

"Fuck! Fuck yes, Jean ... oh god, like that, more ... fuck, gimme more, I need ... fuck..."

That was another thing that went straight to Jean's head: How damn loud Eren was when he was being railed. Not than he was silent when it was him on top, no. But there was never this level of utterly shameless cursing and babbling and whining. It was hotter than Jean would have ever imagined, spurred him on to give it to Eren even harder, even better, until sweat was dripping down his temples and his hands started slipping on Eren's hips.

He didn't want this to be over, didn't want this experience to be cut short just because he wasn't used to this kind of active role but he also knew there was no way he could keep up this kind of pace for much longer. So he buried himself deep one more time, making Eren curse and squirm and cry out, and stilled his hips.

"Eren...", he breathed, running a hand up his boyfriend's twitching abs and heaving chest. "Do you want to ride me?"

Wide eyes blinked open, glistening lips pulling into a smirk.

"Fuck yeah."

Top or bottom, Eren's enthusiasm would always stay unrivalled. So when Jean pulled back slowly, trying not to make it uncomfortable in any way, Eren was quick to follow him, pushing himself upright and all but leaping into Jean's lap as soon as he could. The sudden impact had such force they almost tipped over but Jean caught himself, leaning back on one hand while wrapping the other arm around Eren's waist to steady him.

"Hey, careful", he laughed but the amused noise turned into a surprised hum when Eren wrapped both arms around his shoulders, rubbing a hot cheek against Jean's as he settled down.

"Want more..."

The purr was low and needy and enough to make Jean's breath stutter with the way Eren wiggled that perfect ass in his lap. There was neither space nor reason to deny him though so after a moment of trying to catch himself Jean let go of Eren's waist and instead reached around him to take himself in hand, steadying his cock until Eren could sink down on it.

Eren breathed a beautiful moan into his ear as he took Jean back inside, sliding down until he was firmly seated in Jean's lap, still wiggling a bit with excitement.

"Good?", Jean panted, trying to not let his eyes cross with the way Eren squeezed around him again so deliciously and Eren purred his low agreement. Then he started rolling his hips, not really moving a lot just yet, only getting a feel for the new position and what they could do like that.

Jean bit his lip and allowed his eyes to cross when Eren's muscles shifted around him, squeezing him tightly and massaging him almost like he was doing it on purpose. And that was before Eren really started to move.

When he was actually raising his hips for the first time it was a little shaky, a little unsure, but as soon as he let himself fall back into Jean's lap he gasped and did it again, then again, using his arms wrapped around Jean's shoulders to steady himself and start up a rhythm, powerful thighs working to make him bounce up and down.

Jean groaned, fingers clawing into the sheets where he was leaning on his hand, the other palm finding Eren's hips to help steady his boyfriend as he rode him, soon falling into a similar pace to the one Jean had fucked him in before, not quite as deep but still rough and fast. It was beautiful and incredibly hot, the way Eren gasped and moaned into his ear only making it harder for Jean to pull himself together and not just lose it right then and there, with Eren bouncing in his lap like it was his new favourite thing to do.

But Jean's grip on himself was quickly slipping after all the build-up they had been through together and so he tried the last trick he could remember, cupping Eren's hip with his free hand and urging him to slow down. He couldn't lose it before Eren, not when his boyfriend was having this much fun and he'd so arrogantly promised him the time of his life or something like that.

"Wait", he all but whimpered and Eren quickly pulled back enough to look at him, eyes wide and lips parted, panting. It was unfair how attractive he looked when he was all flushed and sweaty.

"I'm good", Jean quickly assured him as he detected a hint of worry in Eren's otherwise glassy eyes, leaning forward to press a quick kiss against his cheekbone. "I'm fine, just ... try and lean back a bit?"

Eren made a soft, confused noise but still followed Jean's advice, trusting his boyfriend without question. Jean placed a palm between Eren's shoulder blades, steadying him a bit and helping him along, then stopping him when he was leaning back far enough, not too much to make him uncomfortable but enough to make this work.

Eren still looked at him with confusion, hands still locked behind Jean's neck and cock thick and hard between them, still dripping precome. A moment later though, when Jean shifted and began rolling his hips upward very slowly Eren eyes grew wide, then rolled back into his head, lashes fluttering and mouth falling open around a beautifully high pitched moan.

Jean bit his lip against the wide grin sneaking onto his face and repeated the motion just as slowly as before.

"Remember that feeling?", he purred, shifting his arm when Eren's spine bowed, muscles twitching as Jean's cock dragged along his sweet spot with every slow, deep grind.

"F-fuck Jean, that..."

"Yeah", Jean smirked, shamelessly enjoying the dumbfounded and utterly overwhelmed expression on Eren's flushed face. "Yeah, I know..."

"I ... I didn't, fuck ... I didn't know it ... it f-felt like this..."

With a shuddering moan Eren let go of his neck and instead reached his hands backwards, grabbing both of Jean's raised knees for support. His movements were just a bit clumsy and Jean felt his smirk grow fonder.

"That's what you do to me every time you fuck me", he rumbled, letting his hand wander up to cup Eren's neck, hot and slick with sweat under his fingers. "Make me feel so good Eren. Time you felt good like that as well, yeah?"

"F-fuck..."

A jerky movement of Eren's hips as he tried to move back into Jean's slow, shallow thrusts. But just like before when Jean had fingered him, had teased his prostate with such determination, Eren couldn't really do anything except sit there in Jean's lap and all but shake apart at the feeling. It was beautiful and hot and filled Jean with a strange sense of pride and satisfaction. And then...

"I think ... I think I'm g-gonna ... gonna..."

A quiet gasp left Jean at the stuttered announcement, tongue flicking out to wet his lips. Could he really? Without Jean even touching his dick? Had Eren been that sensitive all this time and nobody had ever bothered finding out, not even Jean? What a waste. And yet...

"Gonna come, baby?", Jean purred, his own muscles shaking with the strain to hold back and not just lose it at the mere thought. "Gonna come on my cock?"

Eren was so far gone he couldn't even answer anymore, just gave a nod with his eyes squeezed closed and his lips parted around the most beautiful whines and moans.

Jean didn't speed up the slow, deep grind of his hips at all, just kept up the steady movements, indulgently rubbed his cock along Eren's sweet spot, allowing the feeling to build and build ... until Eren's fingers all but clawed into his knees and a second later the first wave of come spurted from his untouched cock, splattering high against his chest and collarbone.

As he came, moaning and whimpering and wailing, Eren pulled even tighter around him, squeezing hard as he pumped out wave after a wave of come and Jean lost it in time with him, head tipping back as he finally let go and allowed the sweet feeling of a long overdue orgasm to wash over him.

When he came to again Eren was slumped forward against his chest and Jean's arm keeping both of them upright was shaking violently. So he shifted it aside and allowed them to fall back onto the mattress, wrapping both arms around Eren's warm, relaxed body. He slid out of Eren with the movement, a strange, slick feeling that made his boyfriend grumble and bury his face deeper against Jean's neck. But they could clean up later. Now it was time to bask in the glorious afterglow together.

"You okay?", Jean whispered, dragging gentle fingers through Eren's hair. An affirmative grunt was all he got but that had to be enough for now. Jean smiled fondly.

"That was ... so hot. You did really great."

Another grunt, followed by an entirely unintelligible mumble. Jean couldn't help a breathless chuckle, tousling Eren's hair. His entire body was aching with exertion but all of it had been worth it to get Eren into this state of blissful mindlessness. He'd say he had done a pretty good job of making him forget all about that asshole ex and his less than enjoyable bedroom skills. How anyone could have overlooked Eren's reaction to having his prostate played with was a mystery to Jean.

Now they knew, had figured it out together. Jean had a feeling there would be a lot more experimentation with that in their near future. Eren wouldn't even know what hit him once Jean was done showing him all the fun still to be had.

But that, all the little ideas already popping into Jean's mind as he lay there with Eren sprawled out on top of him, those were for another day. Now he nudged Eren's temple with his nose and brushed a gentle kiss against sticky skin.

"I love you", he whispered, closing his arms a bit more tightly around Eren's back, snuggling a bit deeper into their embrace.

And no matter how tired or mindless Eren was, Jean could feel the warm sigh against his neck and could hear the muffled but still clear enough "Love you, too..." his boyfriend mumbled back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [tumblr](https://fenfyre.tumblr.com/) or my [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/fenfyre)


End file.
